


With Flesh on the Mind

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Gladnis Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladnis Week Day 7: FreeIt was a vicious cycle, but Ignis had been addicted to Gladio for as long as he could remember.It wasn’t just that he was beautiful. Insomnia was filled with beautiful men, but none of them had ever caught his attention as surely as Gladio had.





	With Flesh on the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losebetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losebetter/gifts).



> I made it! Both to the end of Gladnis Week, and to 100 fics on Ao3! (...we're not gonna talk about the stuff I decided not to post on here from older sites lmao)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this labour of love, and I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd consider leaving a comment afterwards! I’ve decided to trial something new for this week. If you’d prefer to read and comment along with a GDocs version of this fic, [ you can do so here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wSUyQfGRT-lpxP8HuW2XABE41LvWO9w5Q51NM5UIcj0/edit?usp=sharing).

For all that his life was a non-stop sprint of responsibilities, there were things that Ignis much preferred to take slow. Enjoying a beautiful cup of coffee made with beans imported from Accordo, for one, and spending a free evening on his couch leisurely rereading a favourite book.

The thing he adored most, though, was to slowly pull himself apart as he masturbated, leaving himself relaxed and boneless on his bed with all tension gone from his body. As his number one stress reliever, of _course_ it was something he preferred to do as slowly as possible.

The indefinitely extended road trip had certainly put a damper on his ability to take things slow, though. Although Ebony wasn’t bad, it was still _canned_ coffee instead of fresh-brewed, and there was no such thing as a truly free evening with the other three around at all times. Ignis loved them all, but his alone time had been precious.

And quickly jerking himself off in the shower was, while better than nothing, a poor substitute for laying his naked body on luxurious sheets and going a few rounds with his carefully-curated selection of toys.

Actual sex might have come close to providing what he needed, but that would still have involved too much time he didn’t have. Finding and vetting a man to fuck him just didn’t fit into his schedule on the road, much as it often hadn’t back in Insomnia.

So Ignis found himself making the most of having an actual, private shower as often as he could, and he suspected that he wasn’t the only one. While the thought of Noctis and Prompto making similar use of the space made his nose wrinkle a little, he certainly couldn’t deny the fact that he was often ready to go while he waited for Gladio to finish showering, imagining what Gladio might have been doing to himself.

Such thoughts tended to get him through his own showers, bringing him to climaxes that while quick and enjoyable, usually did very little for his ever-building stress. If he pretended that those were Gladio’s hands on him, stroking his dick and teasing his ass, he came away feeling better than he did if he forced himself to keep his fantasies faceless, but the guilt of having to look Gladio in the eyes immediately afterwards usually just dropped him right back where he’d started.

It was a vicious cycle, but Ignis had been addicted to Gladio for as long as he could remember.

It wasn’t just that he was beautiful. Insomnia was filled with beautiful men, but none of them had ever caught his attention as surely as Gladio had. Teenage Ignis had never spent a week straight dreaming about fucking any of them, and yet Gladio had haunted his dreams since before Ignis had even realised that his tastes bent heavily towards men.

It had begun to happen less frequently after Ignis had shaken off the last touches of puberty, even if as an adult he still occasionally found himself waking up from an _entirely_ too pleasant dream and having to retrieve the box stashed away underneath his bed. But what happened in the privacy of his own apartment was his own business, and it was easy to close the front door behind him and pretend that he only wanted to be Gladio’s friend.

Now that they were sharing a tent or a caravan or a hotel room more often than not, Ignis was finding it harder to hide his attraction.

Because no, Gladio wasn’t just a good-looking slab of meat. He was intelligent and well-read, friendly and funny, and more casually affectionate than Ignis had ever known how to handle.

And he’d never shown the slightest bit of interest in Ignis.

It wasn’t too bad on the days when Gladio decided to keep his hands to himself, and it certainly helped that he sometimes decided to wear a shirt. But when he ran around topless and draped an arm around Ignis’ shoulders to compliment a battle technique, or when Ignis woke up in the tent to find that Gladio had rolled over during the night and curled up around him, it was difficult to keep himself from reacting.

The last thing he needed was for Gladio to notice him getting hard from a little bit of friendly contact. He didn’t think that Gladio would be disgusted by him, but he certainly didn’t want to risk the casual closeness of their friendship. If Gladio pulled away from him, Ignis thought he might just break.

And so he ruthlessly tamped down his natural reactions, treating Gladio as he always had despite wanting _more._ The strain wasn’t too hard to deal with at first, but before too long he was really feeling the loss of his favourite kind of stress relief.

He could feel himself becoming snappy and irritable, and he hated every moment of it. A massage at Galdin had almost done the trick, but those weren’t the hands he’d wanted on him and that unwelcome reminder had knotted his shoulders right back up.

In a moment of weakness during a previous Lestallum visit, he’d fired up his long-neglected Huntr app only to toss his phone down in disgust a moment later, unable to think about fucking a stranger when Gladio was watching him from across the room. It had earned him a weird look and an unasked question, but Ignis hadn’t been about to admit to his dilemma.

He’d even had a brief moment of pause when passing a novelty shop- a _novelty shop,_ for Bahamut’s sake- and spying a display of sex toys in the back of the store. He would rather have gone without than put something that cheap inside his body, though, and he’d continued walking with a heavy frown.

All in all, it wasn’t entirely surprising that he increasingly found his eyes following Gladio without really meaning to, and his shower sessions becoming both more frequent and less satisfying. If he couldn’t have Gladio, then he at least wanted his toys, but apparently neither was on the cards for him.

At least he wasn’t the only one becoming more volatile, their circumstances and the state of their lives leaving all of them a little more quick to anger, a little more argumentative, a little less willing to forgive.

No one seemed willing to do anything about it, though- at least until Noctis almost made Prompto cry while fighting over the last unused power point in the hotel room the four of them were crammed into.

“That’s it,” Gladio said, snatching their shared wallet from the bedside table and rifling through it. “I’m getting a second room, and we’re taking tomorrow off before we kill each other. Figure out who’s staying here and who’s changing rooms, and I’ll be back in a minute.”

“But-” Noctis started, only to shrink back when Gladio stiffly turned an ominously blank expression towards him. “Okay, okay. Sorry, Prom. You wanna stay up all night and play King’s Knight?”

His suspiciously watery eyes gone in an instant, Prompto grinned and linked his arm with Noctis’. “You know it, buddy.”

Snorting, Gladio turned back towards the door, only sparing a moment to roll his eyes at Ignis. “That was easy. Guess it’s you and me tonight, Igs.”

“Excellent,” Ignis murmured, not entirely sure if he actually meant it. Gladio was long gone, though, and Noctis was already pushing Gladio’s bag off the bed to claim his own space. He and Prompto had entirely forgotten their disagreement by the time Gladio returned, whistling to himself and swinging a keychain around his index finger.

“Catch,” he said, flinging the key in Ignis’ direction. It was easy enough for Ignis to snatch it from the air, and he swallowed hard as he thought about another long night with Gladio.

“They only had rooms with one bed left, sorry. Still, better than sharing with all four of us, right?”

“Right,” Ignis said, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. He had always avoided sharing a bed with Gladio, claiming that putting the larger two together was simply illogical, but he could already tell that there would be no moving Noctis and Prompto.

“Shall we?” Gladio asked with an exaggerated wink, bowing with a flourish and holding his hand out towards Ignis. Batting it aside with a raised eyebrow, Ignis focused his attention on repacking his bag and _not_ on thinking about the night ahead.

Still, the idea of a free day was already putting some interesting thoughts in his head, and Ignis suspected that some time to _take it slow_ was exactly what he’d need after spending a night in the same bed as Gladiolus Amicitia.

At least their new room wasn’t too far from Noctis and Prompto’s in the event of trouble, and although the bed certainly wasn’t built for two men over six feet tall, Ignis had to admit that it was better than spending another night on the ground of a haven. A proper bed was a luxury, even if he had to share with with the biggest member of their group.

And then they both got _in_ the bed, and Ignis quickly found himself missing the way the hard ground kept his mind on things other than getting, well, _hard_.

It wasn’t Gladio’s fault that he took up so much space, and yet Ignis cursed Gladio’s name as he rolled as far to the edge of the mattress as he could, while _still_ being able to feel the warmth of Gladio’s body behind him. Apparently touching himself in the shower while thinking about Gladio being just on the other side of the door hadn’t been enough, because even if his mind was protesting being close enough to smell Gladio’s clean scent, his body certainly wasn’t.

There was nothing he could do about it while Gladio was right there, though, and so Ignis clenched every muscle he could while he begged his body to get back under control. He was almost there when Gladio seemed to notice the discomfort radiating off him, opening his eyes to see Ignis balancing on the edge of the mattress.

“You can’t sleep like that,” Gladio grumbled, and Ignis barely managed to avoid gasping when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back onto the mattress. “If you fall out, hit your head and die, I’m not explaining it to Noct.”

Stiff as a board- in more ways than one- Ignis swallowed hard, trying his best to inch away from Gladio a little. It was so close to what he’d always wanted, and yet...

“Oops,” Gladio laughed, and his grip on Ignis disappeared to both Ignis’ relief and dismay. “Sorry, used to sharing with Prompto. That dude loves cuddling, so I got kinda in the habit.”

“Oh,” was all Ignis could manage, common sense and temptation warring within him as Gladio moved away as much as he could manage- which, in truth, wasn’t actually all that much.

“If it’s any consolation, I’d rather cuddle you than him anyway. He’s all bony elbows and shit, so it’s not fun. Night, Iggy.”

“Goodnight,” Ignis murmured as Gladio rolled over, trying desperately not to overthink what Gladio had said. He’d shared a bed with Prompto as well, and on one occasion had been woken up after he very nearly took a stray knee to the groin. It wasn’t exactly the highest of compliments to be told that he was a better option than _that_.

And yet, until Ignis finally managed to fall asleep, all he could do was wonder _what if_.

* * *

If there was any proof that their lives were simply the Astrals playing an elaborate joke, Ignis thought that he had found it.

Of all the nights to have an embarrassingly explicit dream about Gladio, it had to be the night that they were crowded together in a bed, and when Ignis woke up from said dream to find that Gladio had again cuddled up against him while they slept. He was painfully, achingly hard, and of course Gladio was trained to be as light a sleeper as possible so he stirred the moment that Ignis tried to hide himself.

“Mornin’,” Gladio mumbled as Ignis squirmed out from under his arm and sat up, bending a knee to disguise an erection that would otherwise have been tenting the sheets. Gladio still hadn’t opened his eyes, and Ignis was about to make his quiet escape when Gladio suddenly pinned him with a lazy, mischievous stare.

“Sounded like you were having an interesting dream.”

In an instant, Ignis’ face felt so hot that he thought that he was going to spontaneously combust. He attempted to stammer out a denial, but it trailed off when Gladio’s expression went from mischievous to shocked.

“Wait, _seriously?”_ Gladio asked in an uncharacteristically faint voice, and Ignis could have sworn that his cheeks were the tiniest bit pink under his beard as well. “I was just trying to tease you because you said my name at one point, but I figured...I thought you were just…dreaming that I did something stupid...”

Staring at each other in silence for what felt like an impossibly long time, Ignis was the first to move when embarrassment finally got the better of him, and he fled to lock himself in the bathroom before Gladio could try to stop him. A cold shower was uncomfortable but necessary, and if he focused on the sounds of the running water then he could mostly block out Gladio as he knocked on the door and tried to get Ignis to talk to him.

The last thing Ignis wanted was _more_ humiliation, though, even if he knew that Gladio wouldn’t be unnecessarily cruel about rejecting him. He couldn’t avoid Gladio forever but he could at least prepare himself a little bit. If that meant hiding in a bathroom like Noctis had been fond of doing during his particularly stroppy teenage years, then so be it.

After Gladio’s insistent knocking stopped, Ignis spent as long as he could handle underneath the cold spray, before common sense finally returned and he added enough heat to bring himself back to a healthier temperature. His arousal was well and truly gone, at least, and he stepped out of the shower as soon as he’d stopped shivering.

Once he was dry and back in his pyjama pants, Ignis slowly cracked open the door to find the room empty. Gladio’s phone was missing from the nightstand, as was one of the room keys, and Ignis couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him.

He should have gotten dressed and gone to see if the other two needed anything, or at least gone out to do _something_ productive, but there was little he could actually bring himself to do except sit on the bed and berate his traitorous brain. Years of keeping his attraction to himself, of not bothering Gladio with his not-so-friendly urges, all wasted because he couldn’t keep it in his pants for a single night.

It never would have happened if he’d had a proper evening to himself in the last couple of months. But although Ignis had never bothered Cor for the full details of what had happened to Insomnia, he assumed his apartment and possessions were left in rubble, and it wasn’t as if he had been willing to risk bringing anything _special_ along on what was meant to be a two- or three-week trip.

Swallowing his anger- at himself, at Gladio for being _like that_ , at the Empire for ruining their lives, at the Astrals for everything they’d ever done- Ignis forced himself to stop hunching over his knees and picked up his phone. He’d been planning to call Noctis and get on with his day, but his fingers halted in unlocking the phone when he saw several text notifications from Gladio.

He didn’t want to read them, _absolutely_ didn’t want to know what Gladio had to say, but he was an adult. He couldn’t just pretend that nothing had happened, and yet he hoped there was always a chance that what Gladio had to say was completely unrelated to their morning.

...Yeah, right.

Putting on his best game face, even though he was alone in the hotel room, Ignis unlocked his phone and opened his new messages. _Sorry,_ the first one said, and Ignis bit his lip as he scanned the rest.

_Wasn’t trying to embarrass you, I swear._

_I know brains can be weird like that sometimes so it’s no big._

_I’m gonna go explore Lestallum for a while. You should get some rest without me bothering you._

Closing the messaging app, Ignis couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped him as he dropped his phone back onto the bedside table. Of course Gladio would act like he was the one in the wrong, when it was _Ignis_ who couldn’t keep his own body under control.

Admittedly, though, some more rest _did_ sound nice, especially with a bed to himself. Iggy tried to stop overthinking as he laid back down, but it seemed there was no turning off his brain. He couldn’t stop thinking about Gladio: Gladio listening to Ignis dream about him, Gladio’s blush when he’d realised what that dream really had been, Gladio being such a thoughtful person that he put himself out to make sure that _Ignis_ would be comfortable.

Extended cold shower or not, Ignis was dismayed to realise that his cock was getting hard again. His body obviously had no sense of what was appropriate, but he was feeling too emotionally exhausted to dredge up enough energy to force it back into submission.

He was tired and ashamed and stressed, and his body knew exactly what he tended to do to relieve that.

It was a risk, and a completely unnecessary one at that, considering that Ignis didn’t know when Gladio would return to the hotel room. But he had a soft bed, a clouded mind and relative privacy, and so he didn’t even really want to stop himself when his hand slipped down his chest towards the hem of his pants.

Turning his head to the side, Ignis gasped quietly when he realised that he could still smell Gladio on the pillow and sheets next to him. His cock was quickly filling now, pushing against the soft material of his pyjama pants, and Ignis breathed deep as he shoved his pants down enough to cup his hand over his cock. It wasn’t how he usually preferred to do it, but the Leville’s sheets were garbage against his bare skin compared to how luxurious his own had been, and he couldn’t risk being caught completely naked if Gladio decided to return.

Keeping an ear out for the sound of anyone approaching the door, Ignis lightly traced the tips of his fingers along his cock. The teasing touches made him shiver, and he lost himself in the sensation. The longer he forced himself to keep things light and slow, the more he felt his stress beginning to dissipate, even with shame still burning faintly in his gut.

Ignis nearly sobbed when he finally wrapped a hand properly around his cock, acutely feeling the absence of his cock rings when he had to loosen his grip to keep from coming almost immediately. He didn’t particularly like pushing himself right to the edge before backing off, more interested in simply prolonging his pleasure rather than denying himself release, but it seemed that he was more wound up than he’d thought.

Still, even his loose grip was enough to send shocks of pleasure all through his body, and Ignis rolled his hips slowly as he stroked himself with nowhere near enough speed to get off. Alone in the room rather than hiding behind a flimsy bathroom door, he didn’t bother muffling his little gasps and sighs, panting when his thumb brushed over the wet head of his cock. It was utterly exquisite and Ignis never wanted it to end.

His hands weren’t a good substitute for his toys but Ignis still felt better that he had in a long time, even if his ass seemed impossibly empty without something to fuck himself on. The one thing he had risked tucking at the bottom of his toiletries was a small bottle of lube, _just in case,_ and yet Ignis wasn’t sure if he could get his hand off his cock for long enough to find it.

But although focusing on just his dick was a beautiful feeling, Ignis knew that it could be better. It felt like it took a superhuman effort, but he rolled off the bed just long enough to snatch his prize from his bag, every ounce of his grace going towards getting him there and back to the bed without falling over his lowered pants. Settling back with his knees planted on the mattress and his face in his pillow, Ignis slicked up his hand before simply running his index finger over his hole, letting the sensations drive his teasing pleasure higher.

He’d always wondered whether Gladio would be a slow, teasing lover or a hard and fast one. He had long ago decided that he would be more than fine with either, but Ignis knew which one he would _truly_ prefer. Getting pounded into the mattress had always been a good time, but there was nothing like being slowly led towards his peak before finally being allowed to fall.

Most of his one night stands had preferred the hard and fast method, though; hence why Ignis had been so thorough in taking things into his own hands, as it were. Gladio, though…

Gladio seemed like the kind of man who would do anything for his partner’s pleasure, and Ignis desperately hoped that it was true. Even if he’d never get to experience it for himself.

Teasing just the tip of his finger in and out of himself, Ignis panted as he worked himself up, imagining that it wasn’t his slim finger but one of Gladio’s thicker ones instead. The stretch of those would be _amazing_ , Ignis thought, and he’d seen enough of Gladio’s dick while training and travelling together to know that the stretch of _that_ would be even better. Even while soft, as they changed in the Crownsguard lockers or as they bathed in a river when camping in the middle of nowhere, Ignis knew that it had to rival some of his toys.

Although he’d made a point never to stare, he’d seen enough glimpses to _know_ that he would love it.

The air rushed out of Ignis as he slid his whole finger into himself, welcoming the feeling of his body stretching around him to make room. It wasn’t a lot, not yet, but he was so on-edge that it felt like _everything_. Panting as he slowly started to fuck himself on one finger, his cock completely untouched and yet still as hard as it had ever been, Ignis was too caught up in pure sensation and pleasure to notice that his attention had drifted away from the door.

He was teasing a second finger at his hole when he heard his name, sounding strangled and panicked. It only took him a split second to shake through the pleasured fog over his mind and realise that he wouldn’t have said his _own_ name, but it felt like it took him forever to pull his fingers out, hike his pants up and shove himself under the covers.

Only then did he look to see Gladio standing at the door, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging useless open as he stared right at Ignis.

At that particular point, Ignis’ one wish in life was that an entire platoon of MTs would burst through the glass doors of their balcony, hopefully killing him instantly. The urge passed soon enough, of course, but he was still ready to call the entire day quits and just pretend like it had never happened.

Considering that the door of the room was directly to the side of the bed, there was no way that Ignis could pass off what he’d been doing as anything else. He’d done everything short of dropping his pants and bending over in front of Gladio, and if Gladio took _this_ as well as he’d taken the morning’s misadventures, Ignis was going to have to start holding Gladio in even higher esteem than he already did.

Of course, Ignis would have preferred it if he’d _left_ , but he appeared to be frozen to the spot.

Ignis couldn’t really hold that against him.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Gladio eventually managed to say, his voice sounding hoarse and unsure, “I’d think you were doing this on purpose.”

A high-pitched laugh escaped before Ignis could stop it, drawing the sheets a little further around himself to try and hide from Gladio’s impossibly entrancing eyes. “Yes. Yes, I engineered my own humiliation to, to what, Gladio? To make it so we can’t look each other in the eyes for however long this trip takes? To make things as difficult as possible for myself, because Shiva knows things have been going a little too smoothly lately?”

“Well, I mean,” Gladio said, his gaze drifting towards the ceiling as he scratched at the back of his head, “I was kind of hoping that you might…”

He trailed off, looking embarrassed, and Ignis frowned. “Gladiolus, you do _not_ get to be the embarrassed one here.”

Gladio scowled, but his open shirt easily revealed the pink flush going down his throat. “Look, it’s not every day you hear your super hot best friend having a sex dream about you, and then walk in on him fingering himself. Sorry if I’m not on my A-game right now, okay?”

Well, there went any plausible deniability that Ignis had, and he curled further in on himself. He barely even noticed the compliment that Gladio had paid him in the middle, too focused on the embarrassment that was eating him away inside.

“Why are you even back?” Ignis snarled, because it was the only thing he _could_ do. “Weren’t you going to leave me alone?”

“It’s been nearly three hours, Iggy. And I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well I don’t particularly feel like speaking to you,” Ignis said as haughtily as he could manage, barely managing to hide his shock that so much time had passed. No wonder he hadn’t heard the door, not when he’d been too lost in his own world to notice just how long he’d been indulging for.

“I _know_ it’s not the best time, Iggy, but…”

“But _what?”_ Ignis snapped, his shame sharpening into irritation. Had Gladio never heard of making a courteous exit?

“Look,” Gladio said in exasperation, shoving a hand through his hair and toeing his shoes off before walking towards the bed. Ignis drew his sheet-covered knees up as Gladio got close, but Gladio didn’t try to touch him as he sat down on the opposite side of the mattress at the foot of the bed. “I wanted to say that I’m...I’m _flattered_ , okay?”

“Your arrogance knows no bounds,” Ignis said dryly, giving up and wrapping his arms around his knees to keep them against his chest. It was a childish posture, but it was certainly better than everything else Gladio had seen of him that day.

With an exaggerated, irritated sigh, Gladio rolled his eyes and reached out to playfully nudge Ignis’ knee. Ignis rocked to the side to avoid the contact, and this time Gladio’s sigh was all too real.

“Iggy, I’m trying to tell you that the idea of someone like _you_ being interested in someone like _me_ is really good, okay?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Gladio groaned and slapped a big hand to his forehead, muttering what seemed to be more to himself than to Ignis. “ _That_ was great, Gladio, just real fuckin’ eloquent.”

Despite himself, Ignis couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him at Gladio’s awkwardness, and it earned him the kind of grin that had always taken his breath away.

“I’ve always liked your laugh,” Gladio admitted, apparently finding his confidence again. His back straightened as he sat up, and Ignis wondered why he seemed to be the only one whose composure had fled completely.

“Oh?” He managed to say anyway, trying not to feel to hopeful. He wasn’t stupid, he could read cues better than most people he’d ever met, and yet he wouldn’t let himself get his hopes up _too_ far.

“Well, yeah,” Gladio said, his fingers rubbing across his bearded jaw line. “It reminds me of when we were kids, y’know?”

“Oh,” Ignis said, his voice flat as he fought to keep the disappointment out of it. Apparently he hadn’t been entirely successful at keeping his hopes down, because he was certainly feeling crushed.

This time, Gladio dropped his face into both hands, and Ignis thought he could hear him frantically swearing even though it was largely muffled by his palms. He eventually lifted his head, a few stray bits of hair falling over his forehead, and gave Ignis an apologetic look. “Would you believe I had a whole script planned before I opened the door and saw you doing... _that?”_

Ignis didn’t say anything, kept silent by the reminder of what Gladio had caught him doing. If Gladio noticed his silence, he didn’t react to it, instead barrelling ahead with his own speech.

“I had a whole thing about how it was okay if it was just your brain running away with itself, but that I’d _really_ like it if you were actually interested in me. You feel me?”

“I…” Ignis started before trailing off, staring at Gladio with wide eyes. “You…”

“Fuck,” Gladio swore, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “I misinterpreted, didn’t I.”

“No!” Ignis finally managed to say, his grip falling from his knees as he reached out to preemptively stop Gladio from standing up. “You...you didn’t misinterpret anything, Gladio.”

“So you-”

“Are painfully attracted to you? I thought that would be obvious,” Ignis said, the emotional back-and-forth giving him enough whiplash that he decided to throw caution to the wind. “Gladio, I’ve had feelings for you since I knew I was gay, and probably before then too.”

“Okay,” Gladio said, laughing loud and free, “Now _that_ was a good confession, unlike my stammering fuck ups. Way to put me to shame, Iggy.”

His amusement was too much for Ignis to resist, and he lifted a hand to curl at his mouth while he laughed helplessly. “I’d be willing to give you another shot, I suppose.”

“Okay, okay, I got this,” Gladio said, getting to his feet before sweeping around the bed to kneel beside Ignis. Dramatically clearing his throat, he pressed a hand over his heart and looked up at Ignis through his impossibly long eyelashes. “Ignis Scientia.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” Ignis replied, giddiness finally overtaking the anger and embarrassment that had been clawing at him. His knees lowered to let Gladio in, his more open body language mirroring his improving emotional state, and Gladio grinned widely at him.

“You’re the smartest, most annoyingly beautiful asshole I’ve ever met.”

“Charming,” Ignis said, voice dryer than Hammerhead in July. Still, he was smiling, and this time he let Gladio lightly knock a fist against his leg.

“Lemme get to the point before you offer constructive criticism, okay?” Gladio’s eyes were bright as he laughed, and Ignis was utterly enchanted.

“Anyway, as I was _saying,”_ Gladio said with a roll of his eyes, “I wanna bang you like a drum and take you on dates and hopefully wake up next to you for as long as you’ll have me.”

“ _That’s_ the speech you spent hours preparing?” Ignis asked, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back the urge to giggle. Gladio took his jab in good humour, though, and he just winked at Ignis.

“I may or may not have gotten stuck on the ‘bang you like a drum’ bit, because it was hard to keep blood in my brain after I remembered that you were dreaming about me.”

“ _Astrals,”_ Ignis groaned, glad that he hadn’t put his glasses on yet and so he could easily slap his hand over his eyes. “Don’t remind me, please.”

“Hey, hey,” Gladio soothed, wrapping his fingers around Ignis’ wrist and gently lowering the hand that was covering Ignis’ face. “It was what finally pushed me to stop being an idiot and actually _talk_ to you about the fact that I’ve been drooling after you for years, so we’re not gonna just forget about it.”

“Why?”

“I mean, it’s not a story we can tell at the wedding, but-”

“Not that,” Ignis interrupted, trying not to overthink the fact that Gladio was apparently already planning their damn wedding. “Why now? You’re not the kind of man to shy away from what you want.”

“Well yeah, but I mean...you just never seemed that interested in me, y’know?”

“That _was_ by design, so at least I managed to achieve something, I suppose,” Ignis said. Letting the sheet fall back down to pool around his waist, Ignis loved the way Gladio’s eyes immediately went down to his bare torso, and Gladio could hardly judge him if he tried to subtly flex a little bit.

“Well, we can argue about which one of us is the bigger idiot later. You gonna tell me if you’ll let me take you on a date or two?” Gladio licked his lips as his eyes continued to take in every detail of Ignis’ bare skin, and Ignis swallowed hard as he felt his cock finding its interest again.

“I hope that you’ll take me on a few more than that,” Ignis managed to say, sounding far cooler than he actually felt. Gladio’s eyes finally flicked back up to meet Ignis’ own, and there was no way to describe his expression except _childishly gleeful_.

“Really?”

“Really,” Ignis confirmed, and he let out the most undignified sound he thought he’d ever managed when Gladio suddenly launched up and wrapped him in a tight hug. His back thudded against the head of the bed, but if there was any pain he didn’t notice it. All he could focus on was how _warm_ Gladio was, especially where the skin exposed by his open shirt was pressed against Ignis’ bare chest.

“I really like you,” Gladio said, and Ignis could feel his breath against the side of his face. “You make me act all stupid and I should hate that but I _don’t.”_

“Don’t blame me for your idiocy,” Ignis laughed, but he gasped and squirmed when Gladio dug a finger into the ticklish spot on his side.

Pushing Gladio’s finger away with one hand, he ran his other hand over Gladio’s hair, his breath hitching when that made Gladio make a low rumbling sound from the back of his throat. “I really like you too, Gladio.”

When Gladio pulled back enough to look Ignis in the face, his eyes kept flicking down to Ignis’ lips before moving back up to meet his gaze, and Ignis tilted his chin forward in the hope that Gladio would take the damn hint.

When he didn’t, apparently content to continue their staring match, Ignis huffed and took it upon himself to finally close the distance between them. Gladio’s lips weren’t quite as soft as Ignis’ brain had always imagined, but there was no way that Ignis was going to complain when he was kissing Gladio for the first time.

He vaguely considered making a joke about putting out on the first date but speaking would have required breaking the kiss, and there was no way that Ignis wanted to do that. All he wanted to do was feel Gladio against him, to know what Gladio looked like and sounded like and felt like in bed, and everything else could wait.

When Gladio repositioned himself to lay more firmly against Ignis, Ignis happily spread his legs to allow Gladio to press closer, still chasing Gladio’s lips and tongue the entire time. He supposed he might have seemed needy, but he preferred to think of it as being bold; Gladio didn’t seem willing to argue either way, their back-and-forth only growing more frantic by the second.

It was probably too soon, their relationship still too new and fragile, but Ignis didn’t hesitate to roll his hips up when Gladio’s body pressed against his hard cock. He was pent up and ready to go after his release had been so rudely interrupted, and common sense had long since taken a backseat when Gladio had started kissing him like he was the most desirable person in Eos.

Gladio’s hand forcing its way between their bodies to palm at his cock was a wake-up call, though, and Ignis’ eyes flew wide open as he realised exactly where they were inevitably heading. He wasn’t about to complain, but he had a golden opportunity to live out a fantasy and all he had to do was _ask._

“Gladio, wait,” Ignis finally managed to say as he finally broke their kiss, planting a hand in the middle of Gladio’s broad chest.

“Shit, sorry Iggy,” Gladio replied, immediately pulling back and making Ignis groan in despair when his hand lifted away from Ignis’ dick. “Is it too much? Sorry, I can-”

Shaking his head, Ignis drew close to peck Gladio’s lips before looking to the side with a vague sense of embarrassment. “No, it’s...I have a rather _selfish_ request. You can say no, it’s fine, but…”

“Anything,” Gladio said warmly, although he paused for a second as his face screwed up. “Well, almost anything. Although I’m open to persuasion.”

Swallowing hard, Ignis peered up through his flattened fringe, meeting Gladio’s inviting gaze. “I...I’d love it if you’d take your time with me. Don’t make me come too quickly...I don’t want it to end too soon.”

When Gladio squeezed his eyes shut, Ignis thought he might have made an unreasonable request; he was potentially asking for Gladio to delay his pleasure for Ignis’ own, after all. But then Gladio groaned, long and loud, and his eyes were bright when they opened to meet Ignis’ again.

“You’re perfect,” he said, his voice a heated rumble. Kissing along Ignis’ jaw and throat, he eventually stilled as his hot breath hit Ignis’ collarbone. “ _Perfect,_ Ignis.”

“So you’ll-”

“I’ll do whatever the fuck you want me to do.”

Letting out a quiet, breathless laugh, Ignis draped his arms over Gladio’s broad shoulders, tipping his head back to give Gladio more access to his throat.

“Tell me if you’re getting too close and want me to back off,” Gladio said, his breath tickling against the wet patches he’d left on Ignis’ skin. The feeling had Ignis gasping as his back arched, and the fingers of one hand curled into the material of Gladio’s shirt.

His grip tightened when Gladio bit him, light enough to not leave a mark but still firm enough to make his cock jump, and Gladio pulled back as much as he could with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “You always this sensitive, or is it only because you were already all worked up?”

“I suppose you’ll have to stick around and find out,” Ignis managed to say after he took a steadying breath, dredging up a flirtatious smirk that made Gladio shove his hips forward to grind against Ignis.

“Ohhh, I like you a _lot_ ,” Gladio said in a low growl, starting to rhythmically roll his hips so that he could rub his crotch against Ignis’. Unlike Ignis’ thin pyjama pants, the thick leather of Gladio’s clothes meant that Ignis could barely feel the hardness of his cock, and he felt utterly deprived.

But he knew that if he got his hands on Gladio’s cock, the only thing he’d want to do was to have Gladio fuck him, and he wouldn’t last much longer after that. If he wanted Gladio to build him up slowly, especially after he’d already spent so much time playing with himself, then he was going to have to find his patience again.

Thankfully, being patient was something he’d always been good at, much to Noctis’ dismay over the years.

“I guess that means you won’t tell me your good spots?” Gladio asked after a moment, his hips slowing down until they finally stopped. His weight was a reassuring, grounding presence that somehow helped Ignis come back to himself even as he felt like he was going out of his mind with arousal, and he pried one hand from Gladio’s shirt to run them both through Gladio’s hair.

“I think we’ll both have more fun if you try and find them for yourself, don’t you?”

“Fair point,” Gladio grinned, and Ignis gasped sharply when teeth suddenly closed around his nipple. It wasn’t usually something he liked that much, but just knowing that it was _Gladio’s_ mouth teasing his nipple to hardness and _Gladio’s_ fingers rubbing his pectorals made him writhe.  

Biting his lip to keep any sounds from escaping, Ignis held Gladio’s head closer to his chest, thoroughly enjoying the way his cock pulsed every time Gladio touched his nipples with tongue and teeth and fingers. It didn’t take long for Gladio to notice how quiet Ignis was being, though, and he lifted his head and frowned.

“Don’t be shy,” he said, briefly kissing Ignis to make him stop gnawing on his bottom lip. “Lemme hear that beautiful voice.”

“There _are_ people in the next room,” Ignis pointed out, but he let his mouth fall open regardless when Gladio returned to his previous spot on Ignis’ chest. Between the insistent softness of Gladio’s mouth and the prickly brushes of his facial hair, Ignis knew his skin was going to be red and sensitive by the time Gladio finished, and he couldn’t wait to run his hands over the gentle irritation while Gladio fucked him.

“Oh, I felt that one,” Gladio suddenly said, and it took Ignis a moment to realise that Gladio was referring to the way his cock jumped when he thought about Gladio fucking him. His entire face lighting up, Ignis tried to disguise it by busying himself with shoving Gladio’s shirt off, and thankfully Gladio was content to let the subject drop as he helped Ignis free his arms from his open shirt.

With what felt like miles of tattooed skin under his fingertips, Ignis let himself explore, taking his fill of what he’d always seen but never _really_ been allowed to touch. The shiver Gladio gave when nails were run down his sides was one of the best things Ignis had ever seen, and he licked his lips as he did it for a second time.

“Tease,” Gladio accused, reaching between their bodies to adjust himself through his pants. Ignis immediately felt bad about asking Gladio to take things slow for his own pleasure, and he reached over to tug Gladio up for a kiss before resting their foreheads together.

“Would you like me to touch you?”

“That depends,” Gladio said, his index finger tracing the line of Ignis’ jaw.

“On?” Ignis asked before Gladio’s thumb came to rest on his bottom lip, and he just briefly let his tongue flick against it.

“I’m happy to keep playing with you if I come first, which is definitely gonna happen if I let you get those hands on my dick, but I’d prefer it if we both come while someone’s getting fucked.” Slipping his thumb into the warm wetness of Ignis’ mouth, Gladio growled when Ignis’ teeth scraped against it, and immediately pulled his hand away to replace it with his mouth.

“Wait with me,” Ignis finally gasped when they pulled away from each other, and Gladio looked utterly gleeful as he let his weight press Ignis into the bed.

If they hadn’t been frantic before, they certainly got there quickly, Gladio eventually pulling them both onto their sides so that he could slip a thigh between Ignis’ own. He kept the pressure light, which Ignis appreciated more than he could express, but there was just enough for Ignis to flex his hips against as he chased the pleasure he’d slowly been working towards.

It felt a little strange to be doing little more than making out and grinding together with their pants still on, especially when Ignis lost track of time and just enjoyed the feeling of Gladio’s mouth and hands on him, but he revelled in the anticipation too much to care. Gladio _would_ take care of him, he had no doubt; and he would take care of Gladio in return.

In that moment, he was happy to let Gladio find the places on his bare torso and neck that made him shiver and moan. He didn’t always get it right but when he did Ignis wasn’t self-conscious about his reactions, letting his hips jerk and his fingers clutch wherever he could manage. As easily as he exploited weaknesses during battle, Gladio mercilessly went after Ignis’ sensitive spots whenever he could, and Ignis was a shaking, moaning mess by the time that Gladio finally rolled himself back on top again. His necklace knocked against Ignis’ chin as he did, and with a quiet grumble Gladio tugged it off and threw it onto the bedside table.

“So,” he said once his attention was back on Ignis, his breath stuttering when Ignis saw the opportunity to once more caress an old scar of Gladio’s that was far more sensitive than the surrounding skin. “Stop that, you menace.”

“Make me,” Ignis murmured back, although he playfully flicked one of Gladio’s nipples before returning his hands to the relative safety of Gladio’s shoulders.

“We’ll see how smart your mouth is when you’re filled with my cock,” Gladio said, thrusting against Ignis once before pulling away again. “Unless you’d rather fuck me, but I’ve never met anyone who could keep their cool around my ass, either.”

It took Ignis a moment to get his brain back online, Gladio’s words cutting the connection between his thoughts and the rest of him, but he couldn’t resist still making a delayed jab to try and wipe the self-satisfied smirk from Gladio’s face. “Has anyone ever told you how humble you are? Because, truly, it’s astounding.”

“Yeah, somewhere between them telling me how gorgeous I am and how great I am.”

“No wonder you’re so fucking _big_ ,” Ignis said, rolling his eyes. “Your ego needs somewhere to live.”

“You say I’m big now, but I haven’t even taken my pants off yet,” Gladio grinned, but he hissed when Ignis pinched his nipple with just enough pressure to still feel good. “Careful, I need that.”

“Well, since you talk a big game, I’ll give you a chance to prove it. Fuck me today, and I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.”

“Fuck yeah,” Gladio laughed, reaching down to give Ignis’ ass a firm squeeze. “Was that what you were thinking about when I walked in on you with your fingers shoved up your own asshole? Because that’s what _I_ was thinking about when I saw it.”

“It’s usually what I’m thinking about when I have anything up there,” Ignis admitted before he could think better of it, and the lust-struck expression on Gladio’s face made it entirely worth it.

“Anything?”

“Oh, you know,” Ignis said, just barely managing to almost get his voice back to casual. “Fingers, toys...the usual.”

Gladio’s moan was loud enough that they were probably going to get a noise complaint, but Ignis couldn’t bring himself to care for once. “What about other guys? You thinking about me while you let someone else fuck you?”

Considering Gladio’s general openness about his own numerous flings, Ignis hadn’t thought that he would be prone to jealousy, but he definitely hadn’t expected him to be openly talking about other men that Ignis had fucked. Still, Ignis knew that his answer would be more than satisfactory for Gladio, and so he let himself be entirely truthful.

“I may have had a... _predilection_ for taller, stronger men for certain reasons.”

“Iggy, just say you liked fucking guys who looked like me because you’re gagging for my cock.” There was enough humour in it that Ignis found himself laughing too, but it was obvious that Gladio didn’t expect him to do as requested.

However, Gladio should have known that Ignis always aimed to please.

“I liked fucking guys who looked like you because I’m gagging for your cock,” Ignis parroted obediently, his smirk disappearing when Gladio reared back and flipped him onto his stomach.

“ _Astrals,_ Iggy,” Gladio said as he plastered himself against Ignis’ back, his lips against Ignis’ ear. “I’m gonna give you what you want. I’m gonna make you feel every inch of me, and you’ll be desperate for it.”

Letting his leather-covered cock press against Ignis’ ass through his pyjamas, Gladio went still as he did something that Ignis couldn’t see.

“Gladio?” Ignis asked after a moment, trying to look back over his shoulder. He wasn’t worried, exactly, but it was strange for Gladio to suddenly freeze up and be so quiet.

“Sorry, was looking for the lube,” Gladio laughed, and Ignis pointed to where he’d tossed the tube aside. “Ah, thanks.”

“I think there’s condoms in the drawer,” Ignis said firmly, pleased and a little relieved when Gladio immediately went searching for them. He’d trusted that Gladio would do as he asked, but his easy agreement made Ignis that little bit more comfortable for their first time.

If things worked out between them though, as Ignis desperately hoped they would, he looked forward to getting messy with Gladio a little later on.

Making a triumphant sound as he emerged from the drawer with a condom in hand, Gladio tossed it next to the lube before settling back on top of Ignis’ legs, running his big hands up the outsides of Ignis’ thighs and over his ass before going back down again.

“So, this slow burn thing,” Gladio said, adding a little more pressure as he kept touching Ignis’ legs and ass through his pants. “Is it like, a kink, or…?”

“Not so much,” Ignis said, rocking his hips between the mattress and Gladio’s firm hands. “Orgasm is a form of stress relief, and the more drawn-out it is, the better I feel.”

“And the reason you’ve been so stressed lately is because you haven’t been able to fuck it out?”

“Well, it’s probably more apt to say that I haven’t been able to jerk my stress out, but yes, that’s a fair conclusion.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Gladio said under his breath, drawing the word out until it faded on its own. In one smooth movement, he slipped off Ignis’ legs for long enough to pull his pants down and off, before returning to his previous perch. The feeling of leather against his bare skin had Ignis pushing back against it, and Gladio _surely_ had to be feeling utterly trapped in those pants of his.

“Well, I’m here now,” Gladio said, and Ignis inhaled sharply when Gladio’s weight lifted away and he heard the sound of a zipper slowly opening. “I’ll fuck you as good as you need, and throw in a few free backrubs.”

“You talk a big game,” Ignis said, but the second half of his sentence was lost when he felt Gladio’s hot, hard cock settle between his ass cheeks.

“Again with the _big_ talk,” Gladio said, and Ignis could practically hear him roll his eyes. “If that’s meant to be a hint, you’re not being subtle about it.”

“Really,” Ignis said flatly, pushing himself up onto his elbows so that he could look back at Gladio. “Do you _honestly_ think I’m trying to be subtle when I’m lying naked on a bed with you on top of me?”

“I never assume anything about what you’re thinking, to be truthful,” Gladio murmured, and Ignis heard the lid of the lube get flicked open. “You surprise me a lot.”

“Oh?”

“C’mon Iggy. Are you _really_ gonna be like that after everything that’s happened today?” As if to illustrate his point, Gladio ran a slick finger against Ignis’ barely-stretched hole, Ignis only barely managing not to tilt his hips back for _more._

“That’s fair,” Ignis said, swallowing hard. “But I can tell you that what I’m thinking right now is that you should probably fuck me sometime soon.”

“I’ll get there.” This time when Gladio’s weight lifted, it was only to encourage Ignis to spread his legs so that Gladio could kneel back between them.

“Thanks, Ig,” Gladio said once he was settled again, leaning down to press a kiss against the small of Ignis’ back. “Now just relax. I’ve got you.”

When one of Gladio’s thick fingers finally entered him, it was the stuff of a thousand idle fantasies, and Ignis moaned helplessly. For a moment, the torturously slow slide made him regret asking Gladio to take it slowly, but the brief moment of impatience passed as he settle more firmly against the mattress.

He already felt boneless and soft everywhere except his crotch, and Ignis couldn’t even imagine how good he would feel when he was finally freshly fucked out and coming down from what was guaranteed to be a mindblowing orgasm. With how slowly Gladio was moving, Ignis could feel every little stretch from his knuckle and it almost made him want to sob into his pillow.

As it was, he just let his mouth open, allowing Gladio to hear his every panting breath and little moan. If Gladio was going to tease him, then he was going to tease him back as much as he possibly could with only his voice.

That seemed to be more than enough, though, and the next finger was introduced a little quicker than Ignis would have done to himself. However, he supposed that it would take him a while to get ready to take the thick cock he’d felt against his ass, so he couldn’t hold that against Gladio.

Speaking of…

“I want to see you,” Ignis said, turning himself over as much as he could with Gladio still sitting between his legs. “You’ve talked yourself up enough that I’m curious.”

“Well, no one’s been disappointed yet,” Gladio laughed, and he pulled his fingers out before shifting away enough to help Ignis flip onto his back. His heart beating fast, Ignis trailed his eyes down Gladio’s chest and stomach before reaching the trail of hair leading to his cock, but he frowned when he saw that Gladio was covering himself with his hands.

“The look on your face,” Gladio laughed, hunching forward a little as his whole body shook. “Sorry, sorry. Here you go.”

Ignis’ mouth began to water the moment Gladio moved his hands away, exposing the cock that Ignis had seen soft more times than he could remember. In a context where he was _allowed_ to look, though, it was a million times better and Ignis let himself reach out to stroke it once, twice, three times before pulling back.

“Acceptable,” Ignis said, holding back the flood of praise he wanted to lavish on Gladio. He wasn’t surprised to only get a scoff in return, Gladio gripping himself at the base before sitting up straight to flex his torso to greatest effect.

“If all this is only _acceptable_ , I don’t think your standards will ever be met.”

“But I haven’t had a chance to try it out yet. I don’t like making a judgement without all the necessary information,” Ignis said, spreading his legs a little wider. “I think we should remedy that.”

“Does that mean you’re ready to come?” Gladio asked, sounding eager as he stroked himself a few times. “Because Shiva knows I’m almost at my limit. You’re... _astounding_ , you know that?”

“Always nice to hear it again,” Ignis said, trying not to squirm with happiness at getting such a compliment from _Gladio._ He knew he was good looking, had been called sexy more times than he could count, but it felt different coming from Gladio rather than a semi-anonymous one night stand.

Gladio actually _mattered_ to him.

“Finish getting me ready quickly, and I won’t even make you fuck me slowly,” Ignis said. He’d been waiting for so long already, and he suspected that he’d been going for longer than any masturbation session he’d ever had. Besides, if all went right, they’d certainly have another chance to take it even slower.

“We’re _definitely_ doing that another time,” Gladio said as if he could read Ignis’ thoughts. With how well they worked together in the field, Ignis sometimes suspected that he actually could, but he was fairly certain that Gladio was just more naturally intuitive than even he realised.

In any case, he wasn’t complaining that they were of the same mind.

“What do you think?” Gladio asked as he slipped two fingers back into Ignis, going faster this time as he coaxed Ignis’ body to open up for him. “Have you taken something this big before?”

“Yes,” Ignis admitted, and Gladio’s little pout made him laugh. “This is the first time it’s been a real cock, though.”

“You’re killing me here, Iggy.”

“I just want to know if you can fuck me better than I can fuck myself,” Ignis teased, lifting one long leg to hook it over Gladio’s shoulder. Tapping his calf against Gladio’s neck, he coaxed Gladio a little closer. “But I have faith in you.”

By that point, Gladio was pumping three fingers into him, and Ignis rocked along with Gladio’s movements as his cock leaked against his belly. He was so ready to come, and from the deep colour of Gladio’s cock, he was in much the same state.

“I’m ready,” Ignis finally said, groping on the mattress for the condom before practically throwing it in Gladio’s face. Predictably, Gladio caught it easily with the hand that wasn’t buried in Ignis’ ass, and Ignis settled back into his pillow as he ran his hands up his torso and over the still-sensitive skin around his nipples.

Gladio looked positively wild by the time he lined his condom-covered dick up with Ignis’ ass, hitching Ignis’ other leg up over his other shoulder to give himself more room to work. Ignis felt exposed as Gladio’s eyes met his own, the eye contact unflinching as he finally started to press his dick inside Ignis.

It was a level of intimacy he never would have allowed a fling to have, especially when Gladio leaned forward and bent him in half to kiss him as he bottomed out, but in that moment there was nothing that he wouldn’t have freely given to Gladio.

Not that he ever would have considered Gladio to be _just_ a fling.

“I think your ego is _maybe_ justified,” Ignis said breathlessly when Gladio paused, taking a moment to let Ignis get used to his length and thickness. “But you’ve still got room to impress.”

“Better hold on tight,” Gladio said through gritted teeth, tugging one of Ignis’ hands over his head so that he could hold onto the headboard. Ignis’ other hand was still tracing over the sensitive patches on his chest, and Gladio seemed content to let that happen as he returned his hand to join the other on Ignis’ hips.

His fingers flexed on Ignis’ skin for a moment, and that was all the warning Ignis got before Gladio pulled back and slowly worked back in. Ignis couldn’t even manage a moan from the sheer pleasure of it with the breath thoroughly knocked out of him, and he truly did find himself holding on tight as Gladio repeated the motion.

It felt like every thrust was hitting right through to his stomach, even though he logically knew that wasn’t even close to what was happening. Still, Gladio was hitting angles that Ignis struggled to reach himself, and he arched his back when Gladio’s thick cockhead hit his prostate dead on.

“ _Fuck_ , Gladio, right there,” he managed to sigh, his nails digging into the skin of his chest.

“That was easy,” Gladio grinned, one hand quickly shoving his hair back before settling back to circle Ignis’ cock. “You want me to jerk you off?”

“Please,” Ignis gasped, curling in on himself a little when Gladio’s grip tightened just as he thrust in again.

“You’re so hard,” Gladio said appreciatively, licking his lips. “How long did you keep yourself waiting?”

“Too long,” Ignis forced out, not able to say much between the helpless little gasps that Gladio pulled out of him with every thrust.

Gladio was sounding a little breathless himself as he moved his hips a little faster, still trying to settle into a good rhythm between his hand and cock. Wanting to hear Gladio come apart as badly as Ignis felt like he was himself, Ignis pushed back against every thrust and was rewarded with heated eyes boring into his own.

He’d never felt so entranced, and pleasure was building up too quickly for him to hold back. One day he was definitely going to have to ride Gladio while holding on for as long as he possibly could, but he knew that was going to be another day. Right then and there, all Ignis could think about was coming, and he ran his hand down from his chest to wrap around Gladio’s and encourage him to move a little faster and grip a little tighter.

Gladio immediately tangled their fingers together but he let Ignis set the pace, and Ignis had left his limit far behind. There was no way that he could slow down, not with Gladio’s cock splitting him open and stealing his breath every time it was fully inside him.

“Do you want to come? Or should I slow down?”

“Make me come,” Ignis begged, although he would later deny that he’d _ever_ done such a thing. “Gladio, _please.”_

“I can never say no to you,” Gladio said, and he folded Ignis up again so that he could kiss him while his hips hammered into Ignis. Too uncoordinated to reciprocate, Ignis just tried to meet Gladio’s tongue with his own, but he ended up simply moaning into Gladio’s mouth as their joined fingers finally pushed him over the edge.

With how long he’d been waiting, it felt like the single most amazing orgasm he’d ever had when it hit, and all Ignis could do was moan garbled versions of Gladio’s name as his come splashed between them.

“Holy shit,” Gladio gasped, sounding winded as he tugged his hand away from Ignis’ dick to brace himself against the headboard. “You’re so beautiful when you come. I always knew you would be.”

Only able to answer in a slurring moan, Ignis rode out his pleasure on Gladio’s cock with little shocks still running through him from the feel of the thickness stretching him. With only Gladio’s own pleasure still waiting, he let himself go a little, his hips thrusting even harder as he let so much unleashed lust run through him.

Ignis didn’t know if he’d ever had such a passionate fuck, all grabbing hands and arching spines and unbelievable pleasure, but he didn’t doubt that they would be able to recreate it.

He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to ever let Gladio go now that he had him.

“Come in me,” Ignis eventually pulled himself together enough to say, and Gladio groaned long and loud.

“I will,” he grunted, his whole body seeming to sweat and shake as his own orgasm approached. Wrapping one arm around Gladio’s neck and burying the other in his long hair, Ignis managed to lift up enough to kiss Gladio through his own climax. He could feel Gladio’s cock jerking as he came, his hips slamming hard into Ignis before holding there to grind against him, and Ignis gasped from the strange yet not-unwelcome pleasure.

It felt like forever before Gladio finally went limp, tension flooding out of his body as he let his sweaty forehead fall against Ignis’ shoulder, and all Ignis could do was stare blankly at the ceiling as his brain slowly worked through the haze of pleasure that had been settled over it for so long.

He felt _amazing_.

“That’s going to be quite the act to follow when it’s my turn to fuck you,” Ignis eventually said, licking his dry lips and hearing Gladio’s muffled laughter against his chest. “But I don’t think I can complain.”

“Good,” Gladio said, lifting his head and grimacing as he pulled out of Ignis.

“I haven’t come like that in... _ever,_ I suppose,” Ignis continued as he reached trembling fingers down to remove Gladio’s condom. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Gladio groaned, forcing himself to sit up and stretch out his neck. Ignis paused in where he was tying off the condom, watching Gladio with calculating eyes.

“Did you just get the sense fucked out of you?”

“Shut up,” Gladio said, taking the tied condom from Ignis and leaning over to toss it in the rubbish. “Let me have this.”

“Of course. My apologies,” Ignis grinned, feeling more light and playful than he had in a long time. “But I thought I was supposed to be the speechless one.”

“Fine, your ass is great,” Gladio conceded, flopping heavily face-down on the bed before reaching out to drag Ignis down with him. “You haven’t tried mine yet, though.”

“I think I’m dry already,” Ignis said, poking a little at the tacky come on his stomach. “You’re going to have to wait.”

“We have enough money for another night here,” Gladio pointed out as he turned his head to the side, and there was no way that Ignis could argue with that. Not when Gladio was wearing his come and cuddling up against him, their room reeking of sex and the neighbours surely furious with them.

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I have no idea,” Gladio admitted, finally managing to work up one of his cheeky grins. “But somehow, I don’t think I’m gonna care.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Ignis said, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Gladio’s tattooed spine. With all the stress gone from his relaxed body, there was nothing he wanted more than a nap, and it seemed like Gladio was ready for the same thing. They could figure out the rest later, so Ignis wasn’t going to worry about anything.

He had a feeling that they were going to be _more_ than okay, and so he didn’t really care what he was getting himself into either.

He could never go wrong with Gladio by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
